


Field Research

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Pokemon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Talking Pokemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionSonia's research into Roselia and Beedrill has just about wrapped up.After getting a bit too excited with her observations, she is discovered by a stray Beedrill and given an opportunity to experience Pokémon mating habits first-hand...
Relationships: Sonia (Pokemon)/Other(s)
Series: Humanized Pokémon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Field Research

Pokémon research, as a profession, was certainly not without its risks. Some of the more dangerous creatures tended to react quite poorly to intrusions into their personal space. Others simply lived in such extreme environments that researchers were hard-pressed to make it there and back in one piece. Others, still, were a bit _too_ friendly with the humans that came to observe them.   
  
Sonia could hardly be faulted for losing control of herself. With so much aphrodisiacal pollen floating through the air, it was near impossible for her to keep her hands out of her panties. The redheaded Professor-in-training bit her lip hard, squeaking and gasping softly as she bucked her hips, thrusting firmly against her hand. The nearby sight of dozens upon dozens of Roselia writhing in ecstasy as they were impregnated by a hive of Beedrill was more than enough to make Sonia red in the face.   
  
All things considered, Sonia managed to stay hidden longer than most would have expected. For nearly an hour, she remained out of sight, tucked away behind a tall patch of grass and flowers as she masturbated nonstop. She had already climaxed a few times, and was quickly working her way up to another orgasm when she finally made the one mistake that would greatly change the course of her day. With her fingers pumping in and out of her dripping-wet pussy, Sonia let out a loud, shaky moan.   
  
The soon-to-be Professor was quick to clap her hand over her mouth, silencing her cries of pleasure. Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red as she sat in complete silence. The nearby moans and squeals of ecstasy seemed quiet in comparison to the lewd voice that had escaped Sonia’s lips. She sat still for minutes on end, relief slowly coming over her as she decided that she hadn’t been heard. Her worries put to rest, Sonia pulled her pants up, gathered her supplies, and jotted down a few closing observations in her journal before heading back.   
  
As Sonia turned to leave, she bumped into something that made her yelp in surprise. She tumbled over, landing on her behind with a dull _thud_ and dropping her supplies. With her notes, her camera, and all her other equipment scattered around her, Sonia looked up, her sea-green eyes wide with worry.   
  
A Beedrill hovered in front of Sonia. Cocking her head to the side, the nude Pokémon eyed the trainee Professor curiously, unsure of what exactly to make of her. She cautiously set her stingers down and buzzed around Sonia, her stiff cock twitching slightly. Sonia stood as still as she could manage, pursing her lips and holding her hands tight against her sides.   
  
“Did we miss you?” the Beedrill finally asked. “I thought we got to _all_ the Roselia already…”   
  
“W- Well, you see…”   
  
Sonia trailed off, her gaze resting on the nasty-looking stingers on the ground in front of her.   
  
“Y- Yes, actually!” she lied. “But, I… I’m… I just got here late!”   
  
“I see,” the Beedrill replied, not quite convinced. “You look… _strange…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sonia swallowed nervously. She turned her head to show off her ponytail and the numerous little heart-shaped decorations clipped to her hair.   
  
“That’s because of my flowers,” she continued, doing her very best to bluff her way out of the situation. “I’m… _Um…_ I’m not from Galar! I came here all the way from… from Kanto!”   
  
The Beedrill raised an eyebrow. She _really_ wasn’t sure that this strange-looking Roselia was telling the truth. She had never seen a Pokémon that looked like _this_ before. In fact, she looked more like a human than anything. That couldn’t be right, though. She _smelled_ like a Roselia, so she must have been a Roselia.   
  
Sonia was lucky that the air was so thick with pheromone-drenched pollen from the Roselias’ Sweet Scent. Most Bug-type Pokémon weren’t incredibly bright, and it seemed that this Beedrill was certainly no exception. She was beginning to think that she had convinced the Beedrill, and that she would be able to slink away before any others noticed her.   
  
“So… if that’s all…”   
  
Sonia bent down to gather her things, but was stopped by the Beedrill. The Pokémon buzzed down, tucked her hand under Sonia’s chin, and lifted her head. She leaned in close, carefully, curiously examining her face. Sonia’s blush deepened as the blonde Pokémon’s antennae twitched in confusion. After a long, tense stretch, the Beedrill released Sonia, though she didn’t let her go.   
  
“Well,” the Pokémon began. “You definitely look weird for a Roselia… But that doesn’t change anything! I haven’t had a turn with anyone yet, and neither have _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ As if to punctuate her point, the Beedrill’s shaft pulsed, and a thick rope of pre-cum squirted out. Her cheeks flushed with a pink glow, and her tight, heavy balls throbbed as she hovered in front of Sonia, clearly overwhelmed by a long-burning arousal.   
  
Sonia sighed, mentally berating herself for getting so carried away in the first place. She realized that she wasn’t going anywhere until this Beedrill had been taken care of. Trying her best to ignore her shame, she slipped her arms under her shirt and unclasped her bra, letting it fall into the pile of notes and equipment that lay scattered at her feet.   
  
“Well, if you’re _that_ excited,” Sonia began. “I guess I can… help you out…”   
  
Her nipples stood stiff beneath her shirt, straining hard against the fabric. She couldn’t deny that the pleasant aroma in the air was exciting her as well, but she couldn’t possibly admit that, even to a Pokémon. She tugged her shirt up and over her chest, revealing her soft, perky breasts.   
  
The Beedrill’s eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in surprise. She had never seen such a busty Roselia before. The sight of her big, plump tits was too much to possibly resist. She had wanted to properly pollinate her, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain about the proposition she received. Still hovering above the ground, she moved forward, bringing her hips level with the strange-looking Roselia’s chest.   
  
Sonia didn’t want to linger for a moment longer than necessary, so she got to work. She cupped her breasts in her hands, squeezing the soft, pillowy mounds around Beedrill’s shaft. The Pokémon moaned softly, quivering as she buzzed in the air. Finding such a well-endowed Roselia was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.   
  
Beedrill let out a pleased hum, closing her eyes and biting her lip. She rolled her hips, thrusting into Sonia’s silky-soft cleavage. Her entire cock was enveloped by the squishy squeeze of Sonia’s breasts, leaving only the tip exposed each time she pushed her member in.   
  
Sonia groaned quietly, turning away from the protruding tip of Beedril’s cock. She let the Pokémon keep fucking her cleavage, keeping her breasts squeezed tightly together to bring her to climax as soon as possible. To her credit, the buzzing, moaning Bug Pokémon was doing her very best to achieve just that.   
  
Beedrill gasped and whimpered, thrusting faster and faster. Sonia blushed at the warm, wet fluid leaking onto her tits. Beedrill’s pre-cum was gushing out, pouring from her throbbing cock and dribbling into Sonia’s cleavage. She was close now, just a few more thrusts away from reaching her peak. Her breaths came quicker and quicker, her chest heaving with effort as she gasped and squeaked her way to orgasm.   
  
With a drawn-out groan and one last, firm thrust, Beedrill came. Sonia gasped sharply, caught off-guard by the Pokémon’s climax. Thick, hot ropes of semen squirted out, and the Professor-in-training caught a fair amount of the sticky, white fluid on her face before turning to avoid the sudden rush of cum. Her cheeks and chin got the worst of it, ending up sticky and drenched in Beedrill’s load. The shivering, moaning Pokémon ground her cock between Sonia’s breasts, squeezing out the last few drops of cum into her cleavage.   
  
Sighing heavily, Beedrill fluttered her wings as she dropped to her knees, exhausted. She crumpled to the ground with a groan, lying on her side as Sonia stood above her, still a bit shocked from being ejaculated on so fiercely.   
  
“ _Ugh…_ This is the _last_ time I do field research,” Sonia muttered, grimacing at the sticky fluid clinging to her face and bust.   
  
As she turned to leave, however, she felt a tug at her pant leg. She glanced down to see Beedrill weakly clinging to her, whining softly.   
  
“W- Wait!” the Pokémon whimpered. “I’m… I’m so tired…”   
  
Weakly, Beedrill pointed at her open mouth, staring up at Sonia expectantly. Sonia blinked, confused, and glanced down at her sticky, exposed breasts. She sighed, seriously considering leaving anyway. She knew she couldn’t, though. As a future Pokémon Professor, Sonia couldn’t just leave Beedrill there without at least _trying_ to give her a little pick-me-up. Nervously and with a great deal of reluctance, Sonia knelt next to the exhausted Beedrill, cradling her head in her lap.   
  
Beedrill sealed her lips around Sonia’s nipple and sucked. With each eager draw she took on the researcher’s stiff nub, however, the Pokémon came to realize that nothing was coming out. Confused, she squeezed Sonia’s breast, trying to work some milk out. Still, despite her kneading and groping, Beedrill found that nothing leaked from Sonia’s breasts. Popping the nipple out of her mouth, she cocked her head, confused.   
  
“Why is nothing coming out?” she muttered, disappointed.   
  
Sonia gulped nervously, certain she would be found out. She didn’t care for the thought of a group of angry Beedrill coming to their friend’s aid, so she tried to think up a good lie. As it turned out, though, she wouldn’t have to come up with anything.   
  
“ _Oh!_ I know!” Beedrill suddenly chirped, perking up. “It’s because you haven’t been pollinated yet!”   
  
The Pokémon took her limp cock in her hand. She whined softly, trying to stroke her flaccid shaft back up so she could properly fuck Sonia. After a few moments, she gave up, pouting and huffing as she sat with her arms crossed.   
  
“Sorry,” Sonia laughed nervously. “Guess you won’t be able to pollinate me after all… I’ll just-,”   
  
“Well, it’s no problem!” Beedrill interrupted. “A few of my friends should be nearby… They’ve probably already caught my scent on you!”   
  
“Th- They’ve what?” Sonia stammered.   
  
Before she could react, she found herself between a pair of newly-arrived Beedrill, both just as nude and aroused as the first. They buzzed around her, sniffing her curiously, their dew-coated cocks twitching eagerly at the scent of freshly-spent Beedrill cum. Without a word, they shared a glance, nodded, and started pulling at Sonia’s clothing.   
  
“H-Hey!” Sonia yelped. “What are you _doing?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “We’re helping Forty-Two pollinate you,” one of the Beedrill remarked.   
  
Sonia tried and failed to keep her shirt on. It slipped over her head, pulled away by the two Beedrill.   
  
“That’s right!” the Beedrill on the ground added. “Ninety-Three and Seventy just want to make sure you’re nice and fertile for the next Beedrill that finds you!”   
  
“Wait a minute,” Sonia said. “I really don’t think- _HEY!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She was interrupted by the pair of Beedrill again. They roughly tugged at her pants, yanking them down to expose her tight, wet panties, stained by the proof of her earlier self-indulgence. As Sonia struggled against the two Beedrill undressing her, another two flew over, drawn by the sounds of the Professor-in-training’s grunts and yelps.   
  
With four stiff, twitching cocks pointed at her face, Sonia quickly realized that she had lost control of the situation. She was pushed to her knees by one of the Beedrill while two more lifted her. The last of the overeager Pokémon pulled her panties off, tossing them aside to reveal Sonia’s tight, wet pussy.   
  
Topped by a thin strip of ginger hair, Sonia’s slit was dripping with arousal. Her lower lips were flushed pink, slightly parted to reveal her slick, wet folds. On her knees and surrounded by hard cocks, Sonia felt that there was little she could do but quickly please all the Beedrill so she could make her escape. She wrapped her fingers around two of the throbbing members and started stroking.   
  
Two Beedrill jostled for position in front of Sonia, shoving their erections into her face. She accommodated them as well as she could, alternating between licking and sucking the tips of each of their shafts. That seemed to keep them under control for the moment. They moaned and gasped, holding hands with one another as they fluttered in front of Sonia.   
  
The trapped researcher did her very best to give both Beedrill as much attention as she could manage, simultaneously jerking the two at her sides off. She wasn’t very experienced, however, and it started to show before long. As she clumsily kissed and licked her way up and down the Pokémons’ shafts, she felt a hand on her head and knew that things were about to escalate.   
  
One of the Beedrill had gotten impatient. With a rough, firm thrust, she shoved her cock into Sonia’s mouth and down her throat. Sonia gagged as she lost her grip on the two Beedrill she was stroking. She pushed against Beedrill’s thighs as it throat-fucked her, thrusting hard and fast into her mouth.   
  
Sonia toppled onto her back, pushed down to the ground by the Beedrill in her mouth. The other three were quick to follow, lifting her so one could slide underneath her. Any scream she might have issued as she felt the tip of a cock prodding her asshole was silenced by the thick shaft in her throat. She clenched as hard as she could, but the feeling of another cock plunging into her wet little pussy caused her to lose control.   
  
Sonia’s eyes rolled back as she came. She choked and gurgled around Beedrill’s shaft. Spit bubbled out of her mouth and rolled down her chin. Her body quivered as her mind, clouded by the sweet-smelling pollen in the air, raced with thoughts of how shameless and slutty she was for having an orgasm from _this._   
  
A wet, bubbly grunt was all Sonia could manage as her rear was penetrated, forced open by a strong thrust from the Beedrill beneath her. One of the Pokémon was already hard at work in her cunt, slamming her hips into the helpless researcher as she rutted her tirelessly.   
  
Sonia could barely think as she was taken from both ends. She felt like such a whore for letting herself cum, but somehow, that made her feel better. Letting go of her shame for a short while might make this ordeal a bit more bearable, she thought. Her grunts and yelps slowly began to fade, turning to muffled moans as fresh, intense pleasure continued building inside her. Sonia was again pushed over the edge by the Beedrills’ climaxes, screaming along with them as her mouth, her pussy, and her ass were flooded all at once.   
  
Hot, sticky cum surged into Sonia. She gurgled, choking on the load being pumped down her throat. She felt her cunt filling with warmth, along with her tight little butt. The Beedrill all gasped and writhed, grinding against her until their climaxes had completely tapered off, leaving them too weak to do anything but fall over, exhausted. They pawed at Sonia’s chest, leaning in and trying to suck their fill of milk from her breasts, only to find that nothing would come out. They lay in a confused, thirsty heap, trying to think of a reason as to why a Roselia wouldn’t lactate after mating, only for their musing to be interrupted by a loud buzzing.   
  
A large group of Beedrill, all incredibly hard and desperate to find a partner, descended on Sonia. Still seeing stars from her last orgasm, the dazed researcher weakly held her hands up, gasping out a desperate plea as she was set upon.   
  
“W- Wait,” Sonia groaned weakly. “Th- That’s too m- _MMMPPPHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sonia’s protest was quickly silenced by another cock in her throat. Another two Beedrill fought for position between her spread legs, arguing over who would claim her pussy. Another of the incredibly-horny Pokémon sat on her chest, eagerly plunging her cock into Sonia’s cleavage to fuck her tits. Two more knelt at her sides, thrusting into her hands. Still more arrived as the latest group of Beedrill took Sonia for their own. Some managed to squeeze themselves into the group, rubbing their cocks against Sonia’s thighs, feet, armpits, and belly, but most found that there was no room, and had to settle for jerking themselves off.   
  
Sonia felt a pair of cocks pressing against the cream-filled entrance to her pussy. Both shoved their way in, stretching her to her limit. She cried out around the cock in her mouth, trembling as a powerful climax surged through her body. She wouldn’t come down from the glow of this orgasm for some time yet, pushed again and again to her peak by the aphrodisiacal smell in the air, the pair of cocks stretching her pussy, the taste of fresh cum, and the smell of heavy, overfilled balls smushed against her face.   
  
The Beedrill were meticulous in their efforts to “pollinate” Sonia. They fucked her for as long and as hard as they could, often trying again once they found that she still wouldn’t lactate. She quickly succumbed to pleasure, her mind awash in pure, unhinged ecstasy as she was assaulted on all sides by moaning, horny Pokémon.   
  
Sonia couldn’t be sure how many hours had passed by the time the hive of Beedrill had finished with her. Dozens had come and gone, each pumping out at least one big, thick load before leaving. Most tried sucking on her tits while they fucked her senseless, leaving her nipples red and sore. She lay in the meadow for quite some time, drenched from head to toe in sticky cum and panting heavily as she finally caught her breath. Shaky and weak from countless dozens of nonstop orgasms, the soon-to-be Pokémon Professor groaned dumbly, still a bit scatterbrained from her encounter.   
  
She learned a _great_ deal about Beedrill that day, and even more about herself. Above all, though, Sonia knew one thing for certain…   
  
She couldn’t wait for next spring. 


End file.
